Why?
by CSMSH
Summary: "Why did you say something like that?" His voice dripped with betrayal. "He was your friend! Gwaine bellowed. Hey! This is my first story and this is not going to be fluff. Will be quite slow updating. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all started as just another morning. Merlin woke up to the sound of Gaius moving around the main room, searching for the medicines he might need for the morning rounds. Merlin was quite unusually early. He had more than enough time to get Arthur's breakfast. So he decided to take a walk around the castle. It has been a while since he got to relax. Since Arthur became king the work load had increased dramatically. Merlin wasn't surprised that Uther had so many frown lines on his face as Arthur seems to be doing nothing else but frown these days. As King, Arthur had to shoulder the enormous responsibility that came with ruling a kingdom. It had make him very snappish...more than usual that is. Merlin decided to take this as a chance to relax. But fate, it seemed, to have another to-do list for him.

Merlin had barley exited his small bedroom when there was a knock at the door. Gaius opened the door to let in a very very pissed off Arthur that had murder in his eyes.

"There you are you clumsy oaf!" Arthur snarled looking at the bedraggled Merlin, completely ignoring the indignant squawk Gaius let out at being unceremoniously shoved aside. Merlin just blinked, not knowing what had ruined Arthur's already stormy mood so early in the morning.

"Just this _once_ Merlin! I asked you to be on time. _on time_!" Arthur roared throwing his hands up as if giving up. "For once in your pathetic life Merlin why couldn't you just do as you were told!" Arthur continued to yell disregarding the hurt flashing over Merlin's tired face.

"What is the matter sire! Why are you yelling at him?" Gaius asked the angered King, not liking the fact that Arthur was seriously upsetting his ward.

"What _happened_? What happened Gaius is that this _idiot_ here forgot that there was to be a trade agreement to sign this morning and that as the host I have to be there by now! _Instead_ I'm forced to search for this idiot because he didn't prepare the _essential_ documents last night as I told him to. And now they'll be thinking that I'm being tardy on my own volition." Arthur said at a deadly voice gesturing towards Merlin whose face was slowly closing off, not showing any emotion. This seemed to further anger Arthur, who it seemed had made it his goal to get a rise out of his manservant. Gaius quickly cut in seeing that the shouting would continue if he didn't intervene.

"With all due respect sire. I think I'm right to believe that the agreement you are signing is with Gedref. They are our allies since before your coronation sire. They had arrived two days earlier than expected. Surely they will not be inconvenienced by a few minutes delay?" Gaius said in a pleading voice that quickly served to calm down the enraged monarch.

"That isn't the point Gaius..." Arthur started only to be cut off by a calm voice. "If you would please follow me sire" Merlin bowed his head to Arthur and walked out the door at a steady pace. Arthur quickly went after him offering Gaius a nod as a greeting.

"Oh my boy..." Gaius sighed, listening as Arthur continued to berate Merlin for his irresponsibility. Gaius knew that Merlin was taking the brunt of Arthur's discontent and anger since Arthur's coronation and worried for his ward who seemed to distance himself from everyone.

Gaius picked up his medicine bag and slowly went out the Physician's rooms, his age was starting to take it's toll on him. He wondred whether his ward would have a minute to himself today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merlin trudged towards the Physician's room, his arms laden with the King's heavy armour. The setting Sun painted the wall with a yellow glow, giving and impression that the walls of the castle was painted in gold.

Merlin's arms were becoming numb with the weight of the iron armour. His head felt as if it was pulsing within his skull. If only he can lie down for a bit...

His whole day was spent in running errands for Arthur. The King, in his anger at being late, had given Merlin the longest list of chores he could think of at the moment...which turned out to be pretty long.

His mind was starting to act sluggish. The thoughts in his head all combining into one muddled mess with no direction. Oh Goddess he was so tired...

He was so occupied in putting one foot in front of the other without tripping that he walked in to a person head on.

The armour fell to the ground with an resounding clang. The noise echoing back and forth in the empty corridor, making Merlin's already throbbing head protest in a flash of pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Forgive me I wasn't watching where I was going." Merlin hastened to pacify whatever Lady or nobleman he had walked into. His headache giving a small painful throb at the thought of the stocks, and that would be if he was lucky. He quickly bent down to gather the scattered pieces of the armour, praying that it wasn't damaged too bad.

"Not to worry mate! I wasn't watching myself! Merlin! Just the man I was looking for!"A cheerful voice boomed somewhere above him. Merlin, now quite sure he won't get flogged or anything, peeked up through his fringe. A genuine smile spread over his face when he saw the grinning man who quickly bent down to help him with the armour

"Merlin really where were you?" Gwaine asked, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow at his friend. "I've been looking all over the castle for you!"

Merlin's smile came very close to being a grimace. His eyes dimmed, showing his exhaustion in his too thin face. "I've been busy. Running around for Arthur all day. You know..mucking out the stables, washing his clothes and such." Merlin said with an automatic grin, which Gwaine noticed, did not reach his friend's eyes.

"Mucking out the stables?" Gwaine asked with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Isn't that the stable-hands' job?"

"Yea..ah." Merlin yawned covering his mouth with his free hand. "Sorry. But you see I failed to wake up his Royal Pratliness on time for a meeting today. He was a bit angry with me I guess." Merlin shrugged nonchalantly,while his eyes took a sad look. "He's under a lot of pressure, now that he is King. But to tell the truth I'm glad that the Gedref envoy left." Merlin said with a small smile.

Gwaine eyed his best friend. Merlin looked run down, his eyes were starting wear black rings of exhaustion, as if he didn't get enough sleep. "It doesn't give him a right to pile the work of two people on you Merlin.." Gwaine said gently, placing the shoulder plate on the growing pile of armour in Merlin's arms.

Merlin immediately protested. "I'm his manservant Gwaine. It's my job to do what he says you know." Merlin struggled to his feet, taking care not to let the newly recollected armour end up hugging the floor again. Gwaine shook his head disapprovingly as he too stood up.

"You're wrong Merlin. You're far more than that." Gwaine stated. "You're my first friend and the best one I have! That alone makes you worth ten times more than the princess!" Gwaine said with a mischievous grin tugging at his lips.

Merlin, his heart warmed by the honesty in his friend's voice, couldn't help snorting. "Shouldn't he be Queen now?" "Ah no!"Gwaine said looking important. "That would imply that our princess has grown mature now Merlin! He's just gotten more freedom to yell louder and a larger crown to fit his massive ego!" Gwaine stated, sagely nodding at his now giggling friend.

Gwaine looked mighty proud as he beheld that some worry lines that creased his friend's face faded with his smile. "That's better." He said, smiling himself. Merlin lifted an eyebrow asking Gwaine to explain.

"It's nice to see you smile mate." Gwaine said quite seriously. "It's been a while since I last heard you laugh."

Merlin couldn't help smiling at that. His heart felt much lighter than before. Gwaine always managed to cheer him up when Arthur is being a prat. As if reading his mind Gwaine's voice pipped up, suddenly very serious. "About Arthur.. Merlin don't take what he says to heart alright? He's just pressuring everyone else so they'll be as miserable as he is!" Gwaine clapped Merlin on the back, nearly sending the armour tumbling to the floor again.

"You know Merlin.. I know the perfect way to get the air of miserable Arthur off of us! What do you say? Want to ditch the armour for a bit?"

Merlin immediately looked wary. "Oh no... I know that look. If your brilliant idea involves ale and/or a tavern I'm not coming. Nope. No way!" Merlin shook his head. Gwaine's face fell dramatically. His eyes took a halfway pleading look. "But come on Merlin! Please? I hear there's this new barmaid at the Prancing Pony and I need my favourite friend to put in a good word for me and cheer me on when I try to win the lady's heart and preferably free ale!" Gwaine almost whined

"No Gwaine." Merlin huffed a laugh at his friend's antics. "I'm not helping you to break a poor girl's heart. And you're a knight now Gwaine! I should think you can pay for your ale." Merlin admonished the bow pouting knight. "Besides I have to clean this armour and mend the chain mail by tomorrow morning. You should put your wooing to another day. I think Arthur's planning on having a knights' training tomorrow."

Gwain "Oh yay..Training in the morning with an enraged five year old princess! Just the thing to brighten my life." Gwaine said sarcastically as he shook his head in despair. "And I'll even have to wake up _early_! He's just jealous that we get to have more fun than him."

Merlin suddenly yawned again and Gwine gently nudged him towards the corridor towards the Physician's rooms. "Off you go Merlin! You're almost asleep on your feet."

Merlin looked at Gwaine with bleary eyes and nodded his consent. "Yes I sh...should go now. I'll do this lot and turn in." He gave Gwaine a smile. "Don't go terrifying the poor barmaid Gwaine. You should turn in yourself." Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Fine fine. I'll just go. " He turned to leave. "Oh and Merlin?" Merlin looked at him. "I'll have you know that free ale tastes far more divine than the paid ones." Gwaine gave an exaggerated sniff as he ambled away, leaving an amused Merlin to watch him slowly wandering away towards the knights' quarters, humming an unknown tune.

Merlin gave a sigh as he too turned to go on his way. _He must've done a good deed at some point in his life to get so many good friends. _He mused as he went to the chambers he shared with Gaius.

_Yep! Definitely done some good!_ Merlin decided as he smelled the fragrance of his favourite soup wafting from a bowl on top of the table just waiting for him to gobble it up. It smelled like heaven to the young man who hadn't had anything to eat since morning.

"You're late my boy! I was beginning to worry." Gaius greeted his ward as he stood up from the rickety stool he was perched on.

"Ah well.. You see I come bearing gifts." Merlin said cheekily as he showed the armour piled on his arms.

Gaius smiled. "Yes can see that. Now put those aside and eat your soup, my boy. You haven't eaten anything the whole day." Gaius ended looking worried as he eyed up the scrawny youth.

"I wasn't hungry that much Gaius." Merlin said as he quickly turned to lace the armour on the nearby patient's cot. "Honestly!" He quickly reassured the physician as the in famous eyebrow that left even the King feeling like a child, started to rise at an alarming rate in both disapproval and disbelief.

It seemed Gaius decided to let Merlin off the hook, as he turned around to tinker with some bottles. Merlin carefully sat down in the table chair and tucked in to the delicious, if slightly cold, soup with a content sigh. Relishing at the feeling of being cared for and loved by his friends and surrogate father. Taking in the feeling to prepare himself to face the demons of his nights.

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Real life decided to interfere. First of all... Thank you for all the favorable responses! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the Reviews, the follows and the Favs. Thank you ever so much. Special thanks to the four reviewers. You were the push I needed to continue this. I'll try to update soon. but no promises. I don't like to make promises I wouldn't be able to keep [even if they are the best kind ;)] So I'll see you when I see you. I'm open to suggestions. feel free to PM or review. Cheers!**

**CSMSH**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Merlin woke up the next day feeling better. Having slept better than he did for the last few days. He had a hunch that this sudden respite from his misery will not last long, but Avalon bless him, he knew to accept good luck when he had it.

It seemed Arthur had come by a good mood as well, for the first thing he said to Merlin when he woke up to Merlin's _'Rise and shine!'_ was "It seems a wonderful day to shake up the knights don't you think Merlin!"

"Of course sire." Merlin muttered dismayed, realizing he had forgotten to bring Arthur's armour. Arthur, true to his form chose exactly that moment to ask...

"Merlin where's my armour?" Arthur looked around, as if to spot the armour behind his manservant. "Ah...yes. I kind of forgot to bring them..." Merlin trailed off seeing Arthur's eyebrows starting to collide. "I'll get them right away sire!" Merlin beat a hasty retreat, reminding himself to fill Arthur's water pouch as well.

When Merlin returned with the clean and mended armour, Arthur was already dressed in a simple shirt and was shovelling down his breakfast. "Ah there you are! You certainly took your time." Arthur snapped a bit irritated. "I can't be late for my own training Merlin now hurry up if you would." He spread his arm waiting for Merlin to dress him in his armour.

Despite Arthur's whining they made it to the training grounds way before the knights showed up. Sir Leon, ever the dutiful knight, was the first to show up. "Good morning Sire!And Merlin." Leon nodded his head in greeting. Arthur nodded back. "Good morning Sir Leon. I hope the others are informed of the training?"

"Of course we were informed princess! Thank you for ruining our perfect day!" Gwaine's sarcastic voice boomed across the training ground.

"Someone's on time." Sir Leon said with a smile. looking at their most wayward knight. "What can one do when a princess demands my presence so insistently Sir Leon." Gwaine sighed drawing out his sword with a flourish. Arthur's protesting grumble at being called a princess, faded off as more knights started to trickle in to the grounds.

To Merlin, the next few hours was a nightmare that came true. The knights' training took up the whole morning and it was nearing mid day when Arthur stopped to give everyone a break. Merlin had to play water-boy and the occasional stand in for the training dummy when Arthur thought Merlin was getting too much free time.

Arthur's good mood fortunately prevailed throughout the day, Merlin noticed with relief. It seemed the newly crown monarch had only wanted some down time to mess around to get rid of his black mood. When the practice was halted the whole training ground released a collective breath of relief. Even the ever cheerful Gwaine was too tired to crack a joke at Percival who had yet to get up from the floor where he had ended up after being tripped by a join effort from Lancelot and Elyan.

Merlin hurried to give Arthur his water pouch as the King stabbed his sword in to the ground, and was quite dismayed to see the meticulously cleaned armour was once again dented in many places.

The after practice calm was broken as a frantic servant rushed through the training field heading straight towards Arthur, almost tripping over Percival who was still on the ground.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as the servant tripped his way toward the King. _"Please don't let it be bad news..." _Merlin prayed as he watched the servant, whom he now identified as Jeremy, came to a stop in front of Arthur and bowed. Arthur waved a dismissive have signalling him to rise.

"Well? What is it?" Arthur asked turning toward Merlin to hand over the now empty water pouch.

"Your Highness the Lord of Tenebrous is here. He just arrived at the Eastern wall gates of the lower town. What are we to do Sire?" Jeremy panted out, his eyes showing panic.

"What?!" Arthur whipped around to face the now nervous looking servant. "He hadn't informed us of this!" Arthur muttered, running his hand through his sweat soaked hair. All his previous good mood seemed to vanish. The cool emotionless mask that often adorned Uther's face, the mask of the King, replaced the startled look of a young man caught off guard.

"what are your orders sire? The sentinels are escorting them as we speak." Jeremy asked the now pondering King.

"Escort them to the castle, arrange rooms for them in the West wing. Tell them I'll see them at the feast tonight. You're dismissed." Arthur said, exchanging a glance with a worried looking Sir Leon, and started to strode towards the castle, signalling Merlin to follow.

"Yes sire." Jeremy bowed low and scampered away to follow the King's orders.

"Merlin prepare a bath and the robes for a feast. And send a message to the kitchens to prepare for a feast to-" Arthur half turned to see why his manservant wasn't following him to see Merlin was still in the middle of the training ground.

"Merlin you idiotic twat! Don't just stand there like the useless lump you are! Get your chores done and help the staff!" Arthur barked at Merlin who had only stopped to collect the sword Arthur had left behind in his haste.

"Yes Sire." Merlin hastily replied as he picked up the sword and almost sprinted toward the castle after his master.

"What's so bad about this lord?" Elyan asked Leon, looking after the rapidly disappearing duo. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Not really. No."Sir Leon said with a small laugh. "It's nothing like that. It's just... The past of the Lord of Tenebrous is very obscure. No one really knows him. He has no friends or family only some distant relations. His family was one of the first nobles to claim loyalty to King Uther. His standing amongst the nobles is very powerful." Sir Leon said as they all started to gather their equipment to retire and get ready to the feast.

"He doesn't sound that bad." Gwaine joined in to the conversation. "What made the princess have his knickers in a twist?" He asked as he sheathed his sword. Sir Leon sent him a disapproving glance, though those who close to him saw the amusement in his eyes.

"No no he's not exactly a bad person. But he never leaves the lands of Tenebrous unless it is a major concern. The last time he was here was with his late father, the first lord of Tenebrous, when he was only five winters old, when there was a attack from Carleon. Even then he was a very reserved child. I only have a vague recollection of him. I was too young to remember much details. I just hope it's not bad news." Sir Leon concluded as they reached the armoury.

"That means he's only a few years older than us." Percival said looking a bit confused.

"No no it means he's old enough to be our grandfather seeing as Leon's older than old man Gatterby." Gwaine cackled as Leon's face took a scandalized look. "I'm not _that _old!" Leon's voice was drowned as the other knights started to snigger.

"What ever lets you sleep at night Leon my friend!" Gwaine said as he sauntered out of the armoury dodging the gauntlet that sailed at his head.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! I finally got around to update! Consider this a Valentine gift if you will. I must first say that English is not my mother tongue. So if you see any mistakes feel free to point it out and I'll fix them if possible. I'm trying to stick to British English spellings...soo...yeah! Now for the important bits! First of all Thank you all who read, Reviewed, Followed and Favourited this fic! Your support means a lot to me! I'm thinking of starting a Sherlock BBC or and Avengers fic.. thoughts?** Okay a shout out to my reviewers** TradisDragon221B**,** dragoonhtegreat,** **musicalgirl4474**, **TheRightfulQueenofTheDamned**, **Shizuka10**,** Moon Fox**,** Only Dreams Are Free**, and** Nyghtshade **Thank you for your support friends!


End file.
